Mane Six: Weddings
by PonyMareBella
Summary: The mane six get married to their coltfriends. (Sequel to 'Mane Six: Love' and 'Mane Six: Dates) (Re-uploaded from my other account KittyKatBella)
1. An Extreme Dash Wedding

It was a bright and sunny day, and up in the clouds, a very special event was taking place. A wedding. Con Extreme and Rainbow Dash were getting married that day, and all their closest friends were coming: their families, Twilight Book Worm, Rarity and Pocket, Pinkie and Butter, Applejack and Simple Ways all the way from Appleloosa, Fluttershy and Creature and some more ponies. Pinkie Pie had brought out an extra large hot air balloon to bring the guests up to the clouds, and Twilight cast a spell on each of the guests that weren't Pegasi so that they could walk on clouds.

Everypony was very beautiful. Rarity had made all the mares dresses for the occasion. Rainbow Dash's parents were very proud of her, as well as Con's parents being proud of him. His older brother had come too, and Rainbow was so delighted to have a Wonderbolt attend their wedding.

After everypony was seated, the music started, playing 'Here Comes The Bride' and Rainbow Dash walked down the aisl, Scootaloo, who was the flower filly, throwing flower petals in front of Rainbow Dash. Sweetie Belle, who was sitting next to Rarity, and Apple Bloom, who was sitting next to Applejack, were kinda jealous but happy for their friend at the same time. Rainbow was wearing a silky rainbow-colored dress with white fluff around the edges and a rainbow flower headband.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," The pony at the front spoke, "Today we are here to join two Pegasi in marrage."

* * *

The pony talked for a while before getting to the vows.

"I vow to always be with Con, and every once in a while let him win a race," Rainbow smiled.

"I vow to always make you the best omelets and make us rich one day," Con smiled back. Most of the mares were crying from joy as they watched the two exchange vows.

* * *

"Ok," The pony spoke again, "Do you, Rainbow Dash, take Con Extreme to be your husband?"

"I do," Rainbow said.

"And do you, Con Extreme, take Rainbow Dash to be your wife?" The pony asked.

"I do," Con said.

"And with that, I pronounce you mare and stallion," the pony said, "You may kiss the bride."

Rainbow and Con shared a kiss and everypony cheered. Congrats could be heard throughout the crowd from their friends.

Everypony danced and had cake, congratulating the newlyweds. Pinkie Pie stood behind the DJ table and started to play a song. Twilight took the microphone and sung the same song she had sung for Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding.

 _Love is in bloom._

 _A beautiful bride, a handsome groom._

 _Two hearts, becoming one._

 _A bond that cannot be undone._

ThunderScam, Con's older brother, walked over to Con and Rainbow.

"Hey, congrats, little bro," ThunderScam hoof-bumped Con.

"Thanks," Con smiled.

"It is so awesome that you're here!" Rainbow said, "I never thought that I'd have a Wonderbolt at my wedding!"

"Well, I guess now you're related to one," ThunderScam smiled.

"Oh yeah, you're my brother-in-law now!" Rainbow realized, "Awesome!" Rainbow's parents walked over and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my little filly!" Rainbow's mom said happily.

"Heh, thanks mom," Rainbow smiled and pulled herself out of her mother's death hug.

"You picked a good one," Rainbow's dad whispered in her ear, smiling.

"Yeah, I did," Rainbow said, putting her hoof around Con's neck.

* * *

After a few more hours, around sunset, a chariot pulled up and Rainbow and Con stepped in. Rainbow Dash threw a bouquet of flowers behind her, which was caught by a bridesmaid as the chariot, a 'JUST MARRIED' sign on the back, flew off with Rainbow and Con inside.

Everypony waved as they left, each couple sharing a kiss before they each headed home after cleaning up.

"Pinkie Pie really does plan the best parties," Rainbow said to Con as they watched the sunset.

"I couldn't have wished for a better one," Con smiled and kissed Rainbow Dash as they flew into the clouds.


	2. A Worm Sparkle Wedding

There was another wedding happening in the castle in Canterlot. After Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, Princess Twilight and Book Worm were next. Everypony was there: the mane six and their coltfriends. Well, Rainbow and Con were married now. Twilight and Book Worm's parents were also there, along with Shining Armor, Cadance, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, and others.

Everypony was talking about the wedding of Princess Twilight Sparkle. There hadn't been so much commotion about a wedding since Princess Cadance's wedding. Everypony was wearing their best outfits. Shining Armor was crying and being comforted by Cadance. A pony looked at them.

"It's ok, he always cries at weddings," Cadance said, a little embarrassed.

"I'm not crying," Shining Armor said, stiffling his tears, "It's liquid pride." Everypony quieted as 'Here Comes The Bride' sounded through the room, and Twilight walked down the isle. She was wearing a light purple and blue dress with a scar pattern, dark blue shoes, and she was wearing her crown. The flower filly was Book Worm's little sister, Lily Flower.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," Princess Celestia said, "We are here today to join these two ponies in marrage. They've been through so much together already. Think of the other adventures they'll have together."

* * *

Celestia talked for a little while before coming to the vows.

"I vow to comfort you whenever something is wrong," Book Worm said.

"I vow to listen to you when you talk about a new book that you read," Twilight said.

* * *

After the vows, Celestia got to the last bit.

"Do you, Princess Twilight Sparkle, take Book Worm to be your husband?" Celestia asked.

"I do," Twilight said.

"And do you, Book Worm, take Princess Twilight Sparkle to be your wife?" Celestia asked.

"I do," Book Worm smiled.

"And with that, I pronounce you mare and stallion," Celestia said, turning to Spike, "The rings?" Celestia took the two rings and set one on each of the two's horns, "You may kiss the bride."

Twilight and Book Worm kissed and everypony cheered loudly at the marrage of a princess. Pinkie started the music, and she and Butter sung 'Love is in Bloom' since Twilight was the one getting married.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you," Twilight's mom gave Twilight a big hug.

"Me too, Twily," Shining Armor said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Shining Armor, are you-?" Shining Armor cut Twilight off.

"No, i-it's liquid pride," Shining Armor smiled.

"I can't believe my little colt is married to a princess!" Book Worm's mom gasped happily.

"Yeah, but that's not why I married her," Book Worm smiled, nuzzling Twilight's cheek. Book Worm had grown more confident since getting a fillyfriend, and it showed a lot.

"Congrats, big brother!" Lily looked up at Book Worm. Lily was only about four. She turned to Twilight, "So are we related?"

"Yes," Twilight laughed, "I'm your sister-in-law." Lily gasped and started to bounce around.

"I'M RELATED TO A PRINCESS!" She yelled happily, bouncing through the room.

The older ponies laughed lightly at the antics of the foals. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo were running around and laughing and Lily asked to play with them.

* * *

After the wedding, Twilight and Book Worm rode off in a chariot. Twilight tossed the bouquet into the crowd and it was caught by somepony.

They flew off and everypony waved goodbye, calling out congratulations as they watched the newlyweds ride off.

"This was almost good as my brother's wedding," Twilight smiled as she and Book Worm watched the clouds as the sky turned pink.

"I think it was even better," Book Worm said.

"But you weren't even there," Twilight said.

"Still, it had to be better," Book Worm smiled, "Because I got married to you."

"Awww," Twilight beamed and she and Book Worm nuzzled.


	3. A Butter Pie Wedding

Today was the wedding of Pinkie Pie and Butter Bread. Since Pinkie was such a fun pony, it was a party wedding, so everypony was wearing a party dress. The mane six were there with their coltfriends, and Rainbow and Twilight with their husbands. Pinkie and Butter's families were there, too, including their parents, Pinkie's sisters Maud Pie, Marble Pie, and Limestone Pie, and Butter's little sister Loudmouth.

As a party-fied version of 'Here Comes The Bride' played, Pinkie Pie came bouncing down the isle. She was wearing a poofy pink dress with lollipop prints on it. Instead of flowers, the flower filly, Loudmouth, was tossing water balloons that had been blown up with air. The pony up front was a fun-looking mare and spoke with a happy voice.

"Fillies and gentlecolts!" She said, a bit loudly, "I am pleased to say that we are here to join these two in a happy marrage! Pinkie always throws the best parties, and now with a party partner, think of the parties she'll throw now! I get bouncy just thinking about them! Ok, so let's skip all the boring stuff. This is _Pinkie's_ wedding, after all!" Everypony laughed, "Ok, so let's start off with the vows!"

"I vow to always have a party for every occasion!" Pinkie smiled.

"I vow to always have fun with you!" Butter smiled wider.

* * *

A few more vows and the end came.

"Do you, Pinkie Pie, take Butter Bread as your husband?" The pony asked.

"Of course!" Pinkie bounced a little.

"Do you, Butter Bread, take Pinkie Pie as your wife?" The pony asked.

"Yeah!" Butter said, also bouncing slightly.

"Then I now pronounce you mare and stallion!" The pony announced, "You may kiss the bride!"

Pinkie and Butter kissed and when they parted started to bounce happily.

"C'mon, let's get this party started!" Pinkie cried as the music started. Everypony cheered and shot up out of their seats to start dancing. Twilight started to sing 'Love is in Bloom' but with a few Pinkie changes.

 _Love is in bloom_

 _A Pinkie bride, a Buttery groom_

 _Two hearts, becoming one_

 _A party that cannot be-e done!_

Everypony had lots of fun as they ate cake and danced to the party music.

"Pinkie, darling, congratulations!" Rarity said, walking over with Pocket.

"Yes, the same to you, Butter," Pocket smiled as his foalhood friend.

"Thanks, guys!" Pinkie laughed and snorted, "It's really fun! And that pony up there was right! Think of all the parties I can plan, now that I have somepony to plan them with!"

"Well, tell us when your next party is," Rarity said, "I'd love to see what you two come up with!"

"Don't worry, you're our bestest friends!" Butter said.

"Yeah, you'll be the first ones to know!" Pinkie said. Loudmouth walked up to Butter with her parents.

"Congrats, big brother," She said.

"Yes, my colt is all grown up, I suppose," Butter's mom sighed. Pinkie's family walked over.

"Congrats, Pinkie Pie," Maud said flatly, "I'm overwhelmed with joy."

"Pinkemina Dian Pie, I am proud of you," Pinkie's mom said.

* * *

The party continued late into the night, when Pinkie and Butter had to go. They stepped into the chariot, and Pinkie threw, not a bouquet of flowers, but a bundle of small helium balloons to the crowd.

"That was so much fun!" Pinkie laughed as she looked up at the moon, "Hey, maybe Princess Luna is watching us right now."

"Really?" Butter gasped, sticking his head out the window and waving at the moon, "HI PRINCESS LUNA!"

"I can't believe we're married," Pinkie said, "We're gonna have so much fun!" She kissed Butter on the muzzle, making him smile and give her a big hug.


	4. A Creature Fly Wedding

At the edge of the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy and Creature Quill were getting married. Everypony was there: The mane six, their coltfriends, and Pinkie, Rainbow, and Twilight's husbands. Fluttershy's parents and little sister and Creature's parents and little brother. Everypony had brought their own seats, since the wedding was outside. A light summer breeze ruffled everypony's manes as they sat down. The bird choir tweeted 'Here Comes The Bride' as Fluttershy walked down the isle, her little sister, Whisper Winds, throwing flower petals down in front of her. Fluttershy was wearing a light green dress with flower patterns on the end and was wearing two buttershy clips in her mane.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," Fluttershy's friend, Treehugger, said, "We and here to, like, join these two in holy matrimony. First, a few words."

* * *

After those words, the two exchanged vows.

"I vow to always listen to your stories and help you get them published," Fluttershy said quietly.

"I vow to help care for your animals," Creature said.

* * *

After vows, Treehugger said the last bit.

"Do you, Fluttershy, like, take Creature Quill to be your husband?" Treehugger asked.

"I do," Fluttershy said quietly, smiling.

"Ok, do you, Creature Quill, like, take Fluttershy to be your wife?" Treehugger asked.

"I do," Creature nodded.

"Alright, I now pronounce you, like, mare and colt," Treehugger said, "You may, like, kiss the bride."

Creature and Fluttershy kissed and everypony cheered, although quietly. The birds chirped a lovely tune after singing 'Love is in Bloom' as everypony started to dance. Whisper flew slowly over to Fluttershy.

"Congrats," Whisper said in barely more than a whisper.

"Thank you," Fluttershy whispered back.

"Oh, my vitte colt iz all grown up!" Creature's mom said in a funny accent.

"He's a good one, Fluttershy," Fluttershy's dad whispered to her. He winked.

Fluttershy's bunny, Angel, bounced through the crowd towards Fluttershy. He had a small box in his mouth and dropped it at Fluttershy's hooves.

"Oh, thank you, Angel," Fluttershy said, opening the box. It was a bird whistle, "Oh, how lovely!" Fluttershy smiled.

The party continued with some calm, quiet party games. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo did whatever Fluttershy told them, not forgetting the time she saved their lives from the cockatrice.

* * *

"Come on, Fluttershy, darling," Rarity said, "You _must_ take a group photo with the rest of us."

"Oh, I don't know," Fluttershy said nervously.

"C'mon, Fluttershy," Creature smiled and put his hoof around her, "I'll be right here. It'll be fun."

"Well…" Fluttershy thought for a minute and then smiled, "Ok, but only one."

"Alright, everypony, please gather over there!" Rarity directed, pointing at the trees with her hoof, "Tallest in the back! Shortest in the front!"

Everypony got into a large crowd and did as Rarity had instructed. Fluttershy and Creature, the two newlyweds, stood in the middle in the front. Fluttershy was clearly nervous, but Creature took her hoof and smiled encouagenly. She calmed down a bit and smiled.

"Alvite, everyponies!" Photo Finish was there to take the photo, "Gives me a big smile und say 'Congrats!'"

"CONGRATS!" Everypony shouted as Photo Finish snapped her camera and the picture came out. She rushed over to Fluttershy and Creature and hoofed the picture to them.

"Flootershy, I really do miss you posing for me," Photo Finish said, "Maybe vou could consider coming back to vork?"

"I'm sorry, Photo Finish, but I must decline," Fluttershy shook her head, "I'm done with that whole fiasco. Besides, I have a new life now." She giggled and nuzzled Creature.

"Alvite," Photo Finish sighed and walked off.

* * *

At sunset, Fluttershy and Creature entered a chariot that had drove up. Fluttershy gently tossed the flowers into the crowd, and they landed right in Whisper's waving hoof.

"This was a magical night," Fluttershy sighed happily, watching the sky go from golden, to pink, to a dark blue.

"Yes, it was," Creature smiled and gave Fluttershy another kiss.


	5. A Ways Jack Wedding

In Appleloosa, there was a big event going on. The wedding of Applejack and Simple Ways. All of Applejack's friends from Ponyville were coming, including the mane six, their coltfriends/husbands, Applejack's family, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Simple Ways' family was coming, too. The wedding was happening in the orchard, in the path they had cleared for the buffalo.

'Here Comes The Bride' was played on a guitar as Applejack walked down the isle. She was wearing a yellow and orange dress with red apple patterns on the end, and her hat had a black bow. Apple Bloom bounced down the isle in front of Applejack, throwing out flower petals.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," Brayburn said, "Today we are here to join these two in marrage. They have been through a lot together."

* * *

After some words, it came to the vows.

"Ah vow to always help you with zap apple harvestin'," Applejack said.

"Ah vow to always stay by yer side," Simple Ways said.

* * *

After the vows, Brayburn got to the last bit.

"Do you, Applejack, take Simple Ways here to be yer husband?" Brayburn asked.

"Ah do," Applejack nodded.

"And do you, Simple Way, take Applejack here ter be yer wife?" Brayburn asked.

"Ah do," Simple Ways nodded, too.

"Then Ah now pronounce you mare and stallion," Brayburn said, "You can kiss the bride."

Applejack and Simple Ways shared a semi-long kiss as everypony cheered. Then the country music started and they all started to dance and have fun. Apple Bloom ran around with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, throwing flower petals everywhere. Rarity walked over to Applejack and Simple Ways with Pocket.

"I have to say, Applejack, no offence, but don't you think this seems a little...simple?" Rarity asked.

"Well, we didn' wanna over do it," Applejack explained, "Ah'm not tat fancy."

"Yes, well," Rarity looked around, " _My_ wedding is definitely going to be a bit different."

"And that'll be just fine," Applejack smiled slightly, "Ah know that you're very fancy, so you can have any kind of wedding ya want."

"Although, your wedding is...nice," Rarity smiled, "In it's own way. Everypony has their own style, and I know this suits you just fine." Rarity smiled and walked off to find Sweetie Belle.

"Congrats big sis!" Apple Bloom ran up to Applejack, "Ah never thought that you'd get married so soon!"

"Well, Ah guess when you find that super special somepony," Applejack smiled.

"Ya gotta grab the opportunity when ya can," Simple Ways finished.

"Yeah, Ah guess," Apple Bloom said before rushing off with her friends. Simple Ways' older brother, Buck Goldie, walked up.

"Howdy, lil' bro," Buck said, "So, this the mare I've heard so much 'bout?"

"Yup, this is Applejack, but Ah call her AJ," Simple Ways said.

"It's great ta meet ya," Applejack said, shaking Buck's hoof, "Well, Ah guess yer my brother-in-law now, right?"

"Correct," Buck nodded.

Granny Smith and Big Mac walked over as Buck walked away.

"Hello, Applejack," Granny Smith greeted, "So, this here is yer coltfriend?"

"Um, husband now, Granny," Applejack corrected.

"That's what I said," Granny Smith insisted.

* * *

After the party, around sunset, Applejack and Simple Ways rode off in a chariot that pulled up. Applejack threw the bouquet of flowers into the crowd before they were gone.

"This was so great," Applejack said.

"It was," Simple Ways agreed, putting his hoof around Applejack, "It truly was."


	6. A Textbook-Ity Wedding

Today was a cool autumn day, and Rarity and Pocket Textbook were finally getting married. Twilight had gotten a room in her castle for the wedding, because she knew Rarity would love it. Everypony was there: the mane six and their husbands, Rarity and Pocket's families, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo. Everypony was dressed in their best outfits, since it _was_ Rarity's wedding, after all. She was the fanciest pony in Ponyville, and always expected the best. Everypony was silent as 'Here Comes The Bride' began to play.

Rarity walked down the isle, and everypony's mouth fell open in awe. Rarity was wearing a light lilac sparkly dress that trailed behind her a few hooves. She was wearing glass slippers and a silver tiara. She had make-up on and she looked like the most beautiful creature in the world. Sweetie Belle hopped in front of her sister, throwing flower petals in front of her as she walked gracefully towards the front.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," The pony at the front said, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marrage of two very wonderful ponies, Rarity and Pocket Textbook."

* * *

A few more words and then the vows.

"I vow to always care for and love you," Rarity said.

"I vow to alway ask you what's the matter and help you get through the troubling times," Pocket said.

* * *

After the vows was the last bit.

"Do you, Rarity, take Pocket Textbook to be your husband?" The pony asked. Rarity didn't say anything for a second.

"I do," Rarity said, her voice a bit higher than usual as her eyes swelled with tears of joy.

"And do you, Pocket Textbook, take Rarity to be your wife?" The pony asked.

"I do," Pocket bowed his head towards Rarity.

"Then I now pronounce you mare and stallion," the pony announced, "You may kiss the bride."

Rarity and Pocket kissed as it seemed that fireworks went off behind them. Twilight had used her magic to make sparks appear from behind the podium when the two kissed. Everypony danced gracefully as slow music played and everypony chatted quietly as they ate cake. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo didn't run around because it was Rarity's wedding, and she wouldn't approve of that.

As Rarity and Pocket danced, they chatted.

"This is simply divine," Rarity sighed happily, "You really went all out."

"Only the best for my lady," Pocket smiled, "I did have some help, though."

"Well, I couldn't have asked for anything to be changed," Rarity whispered, laying a kiss on Pocket's lips. He blushed slightly but kissed her back.

Rarity's parents walked over and hugged Rarity.

"Congrats, baby girl," Rarity's dad said, smiling.

"He's really cute," Rarity's mom whispered.

"And he's _very_ smart," Rarity said.

Rarity and Pocket went to have some cake and chat with their friends.

"Wow, Rarity, this is so much fun!" Pinkie said, "I mean, not crazy surprise party fun, but quiet ballroom dance fun! It's a whole different type of fun!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Pinkie," Rarity smiled, "Have you had any cake?"

"Of course!" Pinkie said, "It's awesome!"

"It is quite good," Pocket said, taking a small bite from the plate he was holding in front of him using his magic. Rarity's horn tingled and glowed with magic as she took a slice of cake and tasted some.

"It _is_ delectable!" Rarity said happily.

* * *

After a few hours, Rarity and Pocket left in a chariot. Rarity tossed the flower bouquet, making it land right in Pinkie's waving hoof. She turned to Butter and kissed him on the cheek. Creature nuzzled Fluttershy's cheek. Simple Ways and Applejack sneaked in a quick kiss. Twilight and Book Worm had a longish kiss. Con and Rainbow snuck in a short nuzzle.

"Well, this has been quite lovely," Rarity sighed happily, watching the sky turn pink.

"That it has," Pocket kissed Rarity, "That it has."


End file.
